


Why don’t bald people use keys?

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena gets stressed out with work and Kara, being the best girlfriend ever, gives her a nice head massage.





	Why don’t bald people use keys?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t ask why I wrote this

Lena sighed as she finished the last page of paperwork for the night. She scribbled her name at the bottom of the paper and set her pen down with a dull thud. She leaned back in her chair and jumped when she heard a swift knock on her office balcony window.

She knew Kara liked to think it was an entrance so she left it unlocked for her. The door slid open as Kara gave Lena a small smile. 

“Hey babe you finished with work?” Kara asked as she noticed a stressed out looking Lena. 

Lena nodded with a sigh as she rolled her stiff neck muscles. 

“Yeah I’m all done I just have a raging migraine.”

Kara frowned as she steps closer to Lena and reaches out to caress her bald head. “Here let me give you a quick massage.”

The blonde ran her fingers over the youngest Luthor’s smooth head. 

Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s strong fingers press into her bald scalp. “God that feels nice.”

Kara smirked as she stroked the CEO’s round head.

“I love you.” Kara whispered against Lena’s bald scalp as the CEO smiled and leaned into Kara’s touch. 

After a few minutes Kara whispers into her ear, “Why don't bald people use keys?”

“Hm I don’t know.” Lena mused as she pretended to ponder deeply about the question.

“Because they don't have any locks,” Kara sniggered as Lena rolled her eyes at her silly girlfriend. 

“You’re such a dork but I love you,” Lena said with a laugh as Kara giggles and gave Lena’s bald head a lick. 

“Love you too Lena.”


End file.
